Untitled
by reminiscentMEMORIES
Summary: Axel's birthday dinner is two nights away. Present-less Roxas goes to look for Namine. When Roxas shows up at the dinner with a Paopu, how will Axel react? AkuRoku, rated just to be safe.


**Title ; Untitled **

**Author; reminiscentMEMORIES  
**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters in any way. But, I do own an Axel plushie. 8D**

**Authors Notes:** This is dedicated to my dear friend, Axeldear. (: It's her birthday today Whoo! Happy sweet sixteen, love. C:

And, also. I don't like this one-shot at all. But, please no flames. C:

* * *

Perfection, that's exactly what the redhead was in the eyes of the blond. The redhead was complete and utter perfection.

He'd been infatuated with the redhead ever since he saw him, cliché as it was. That was two years ago, two years of harboring feelings. Almost immediately, the two became friends. Even though they were complete opposites, but opposites attract after all.

Axel had graduated a year ago, life seemed slower. Life was duller without the constant presence of Axel, even though Roxas saw him every day. Both of them not wanting their friendship to disappear. Roxas, attended the Island's high school, Axel went to the Island's University, majoring in Art.

They both started to disappear from each other's lives, Axel became busy with school. He had double jobs, to pay for his apartment. Roxas, though… he missed his friend more then ever. A solid year of separation, the blond was due to graduate the following June.  
Axel's birthday came up in September. He was at a loss on what to give to his friend. He didn't want to over step their boundaries, but he felt that it was time to show his feelings for the elder male.

There was a legend about a mythical fruit, native only to the Destiny Island. The Paopu Fruit, tourists came from all over the place, to attempt to find it. The myth was, if you shared a paopu with someone you care about. Then both of your destinies would be forever entwined.  
The idea struck him while he was waiting for sleep to take him. A friend of his said that she had found a paopu. Naminé was her name, she was a local artist. He knew what he was going to do for Axel's birthday.

He only had two more days until the twenty-fifth. He would have to drop by Naminé's house after school.

* * *

"Naminé!"

A girl looked up from her sketch pad. Surprise etched on her face, silently questioning why Roxas shouted her name. "It's been a while, Roxas." She murmured dryly, the corners of her mouth twitching.

Naminé used to have a crush on him; her cousin Kairi (being the school gossip) had announced it to the whole school. Humiliating her cousin, Kairi had later apologized for her actions. It had been awkward between him and her, not one of them knowing how to approach the subject.

"I have a favor to ask of you, Naminé." The blond said breathless, going to sit on one of her chairs. "Yes?" She replied, sitting across from him. Reaching for a pear, motioning for Roxas to take one. "I—well… I need a paopu fruit."

She paused in mid-bite, looking at him incredulously. "I didn't know you were one of the people who believed in the paopu." She said, chewing thoughtfully. "You need to believe in it, to find one." The blonde continued; dropping the core into the trash can. "Do you believe?" "Yes, please Naminé." He whispered, begging.

She raised a plucked brow, tilting her head to the side. "It's so cute when you beg." She murmured, chuckling softly. This earned her a glare from the blond, "Of course."

* * *

"Is this it?"

Naminé looked up, tucking her pencil behind her ear. Seeing the blond in front of her holding out a star-shaped fruit in his hands. "It is." She said quietly, looking down at her portrait of Roxas.

He nodded, going to sit beside her on the rock. Both of them admiring the view, they were situated on a cliff-side. The sun was falling, retreating ever so slowly. The sky was filled with different colors, pinks, reds, oranges. Waves were lapping at the shore, seagulls cawing into the distance.

"Are you ready to head back now, Roxas?" He looked at her, smiling slowly. "Thanks, Naminé." He clutched the fruit in his hands, a gentle smile on his face.

"Aren't you going to ask me who's it for?" He asked, looking at her before looking out to the ocean. "No, I know who it's for. And, besides. I was going to wait until you told me." She said, she reached over and put her sketchbook into her satchel. "It's for Axel. His birthday is—" "Tomorrow" She finished, standing up. Brushing the imaginary dust from her dress.  
"I was wondering when you were going to make your move."

Stunned silence, Roxas' mouth agape. "H—"She chuckled lightly, looking him square in the eye. Poking his forehead. "C'mon, Roxas. The whole school knows. Everyone saw how you acted around him." She said amused at the expression the blond was wearing. "Do you think?" She paused, looking down at her shoes.

'I wonder if Axel knows too. I bet he does, he was probably waiting for Roxas to act first though…' She smiled wistfully, looking down at the stunned Roxas. "It's all or nothing with you isn't it?" He looked up, confused. "Don't make the same mistake I did."

* * *

He was crouched behind the couch, muscles screaming for him to move. Move anything, anything at all. He tensed hearing footsteps down the hallway, moving steadily toward the apartment door. The footsteps passed by, and he dropped down.

"False alarm." A shadow murmured, an outline straightening up. Lights flickered on, sapphire eyes blinking in surprise. "Dem, mind telling us in advance if you're going to turn on the lights?" A voice asked, Roxas' eyes flickered to him before settling onto the red sofa. He crossed his ankles, listening to the two bicker.

His eyes flickered to the silver watch on his wrist, frowning at the time. "It's six thirty, Demyx. He should be here…" He muttered, looking at the blond. A frown on his features, looking once more at his watch. "He'll be here, don't worry so much about him Roxas." He looked up, at the man who stood near Demyx. "…" He looked down at his watch once more, attempting not to take a breath.  
The musician was a wonder in the kitchen; somehow he managed to create nothing less then a feast in a short two hours. All vegetarian of course, Demyx wouldn't touch meat—He clamed it was the Devil's Spawn. The aroma was slowly driving him insane, just looking at the food was enough. "It's going to get cold." Zexion murmured, wrapping his arms around Demyx's waist.

A sigh escaped him, tilting his head towards the ceiling. The stucco seemed to glimmer, he mused closing his eyes. He opened an eye, seeing the couple holding each other. Demyx stared at his companion, love in his eyes.

A pout made his way on his lips, getting lost in his thoughts. His whirlwind of thoughts revolved around one, and one only. The redhead, the blond wanted him. Needed him in his life, as corny was it was. He looked over at his backpack, where the fruit lay concealed.

The trio didn't pay any attention to the footsteps down the corridor, all three of them lost. They didn't hear the jingle of keys, the key turning in the lock. "You three fail at the whole 'surprise' concept." "Axel!" A surprised gasp came from Demyx, eyes wide with surprise.

Roxas chuckled softly, locking eyes with peridot He swallowed thickly, looking off to the side. Nibbling on his bottom lip, before looking back at the redhead. He flushed at the intense stare, and tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear. "Surprise?" He said meekly, chuckling lightly.

* * *

"That was good." The redhead stated, patting his stomach. Azure eyes followed Axel's movements as he went into the other room. A dejected sigh escaping him, eyes downcast. "Roxas, all you're sighing is starting to get annoying." He snapped his head up, locking with emerald. "You don't need to be in the kitchen for now; Zexy and I will clean up." He chirped, bringing the plates over to the sink.

He nodded, joining Axel on the couch. Sitting at the opposite side of his friend. "I trust you didn't cook any of it." He looked at his friend, eyes wide. "You always were a horrible cook." The blond spluttered, attempting to find anything. A witty comeback, he needed a witty comeback. "Well—Well-- You blow stuff up!"

Did he really just say that? His eye twitched, attempting to figure out why… why he just said that.

Next thing he knew, he was in Axel's arms. Sudden warmth, the coldness in his bones disappeared. Leaving him sleepy, he tilted his head back. Softly gazing at the elder, "You're adorable, Roxas." He could only concentrate on Axel's husky voice, His lips—near his ear. He swallowed, he tilted his head back. Locking with peridot.

His scent was overpowering, flooding his senses. Making him lightheaded, it was so— so delicious. Purely Axel, he fought back a groan. He spun around, pushing his lips to the other. The redhead's fingers ran through the blond's hair. He needed more—he needed air. He brought his head back, panting heavily.

He straddled the redhead, head in the crook of his neck. Idly playing with a strand of his hair. "I have a present for you…" He murmured, closing his eyes contently. "Awwh, Roxy got me a present? I feel so loved." He climbed out of the other's lap. Getting up and going to the other couch, he grabbed his backpack. "What's in there…?" He sat down next to the redhead, zipping open the bag.

"…A fruit? Why didn't you just give it to Demyx for--" Sapphire eyes looked at Axel softly, pressing a finger to his lips. "A paopu." Eyes widened, and he looked to the fruit. "…That was supposed to be a myth." A soft chuckle escaped Roxas, pressing his lips to Axel's. Lips in a genuine smile, "It's real."

"I wonder what it tastes like. Roxy, have you ever tried it?" Startled sapphire locked with peridot. "O--Of course not! It's-- for--" He paused, "lovers." He added in a shy tone, cheeks flushing. A chuckle escaped the older male, ruffling blond spikes. "I wonder if the legend is true..." He rested his eyes, leaning on the redhead. "Shall we find out?" Eyes snapped open, startled. "Axel! But, we're not--" "That's because I didn't want to scare you, and besides it wasn't legal. You're eighteen, you turned eighteen three months ago." Lips pressed against the blond's own lips.

"Fine." A breathless laugh escaped Axel, breaking the fruit in two, slipping the substance into his own mouth. Pressing his lips against Roxas' own.

'_I didn't end up like you... after all Naminé. I was afraid like you were Namine, but I took a chance. I'm finally happy...'_


End file.
